The disclosures herein relate in general to information handling systems, and in particular to a method, system and computer program product for receiving information from a user.
An electronics device may include a touchscreen for receiving information from a user. By operating virtual keys of the touchscreen, the user specifies information (e.g., alphanumeric text information) to the electronics device. However, if too many keys are simultaneously displayed by the touchscreen, then such keys may interfere with efficient use of displayable space on the touchscreen. Conversely, if an insufficient number of keys are simultaneously displayed by the touchscreen, then operation of the electronics device may be too cumbersome or restricted.